


Arabella's Secret.

by Alonia143



Series: The Arabella Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/pseuds/Alonia143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quest is over. Arabella Baggins heads back to her homeland; The Shire. However, Arabella has a secret that she didn’t tell King Thorin and his kin.</p>
<p>What was it that Arabella took from King Thorin? Could it be returned to King Thorin? And why was it Arabella’s “Arkenstone”? Please, Read and Review, Thank you ^_^!  SEQUEL: Arabella II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabella's Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea where it could lead into a full fledge story later on. I hope you enjoy this and Frodo is a Dwobbit here. Also, I would like to thank Shadow of the Forgotten Ones, for she told me some information that was helpful.
> 
> Arabella:  
> Medieval Scottish name, probably a variant of ANNABEL. It has long been associated with Latin orabilis meaning "invokable".
> 
> Did I tell you that my pet peeve is that Bilba or Billa or Bella is alright but reading it after a while in different fanfics gets boring? Yeah I love being creative and different.
> 
> Please read, enjoy and review, thank you ^_^!

Arabella’s Secret:

She twisted back to the front of her pony. Erebor still loomed largely behind her and the tall figure on his black horse and family friend; Gandalf.

The hobbit lass had been through a lot. Chasing after a company of 14 dwarves. 3 were that of royalty. Tracing their linage all the way back to the Deathless Durin. The others were related through branches of this royal bloodline except 3.

Those 3 dwarves were related to the older dwarves of Moria; they moved to the west after Moria had fallen long ago, but Bofur, Bifur and Bombur could easily trace their bloodlines to the dwarves of Moria.

Arabella (Bella) Baggins would listen non-stop at times of their tales of them family lines. At times even when she didn’t want to “feel” at the moment, would listen to their stories instead.

She has traveled to the lands of the elves in Rivendell; the last homely house East of the Sea. Where she had found a good friend in. His name is Lord Elrond.

Then she had explored the large mountain range of the Misty Mountains. Where Goblins live and dwell in the depths there.

Walking needlessly into the unknown lands of Wilderland, where the eagles live at the boarders and also where their next stop was: Beorn’s home.

They had just went through Mirkwood forest with the guidance of the Mirkwood Elves. Arabella grumbled low to herself about how “Dangerous” the Mirkwood elves were completely different then their cousins in Rivendell.

Then there was the race of man: Lake-town and now reclaimed, Dale. They’re an “ok” race or the people that Arabella had met. A lot taller than her but hopefully they will live in peace with the Dwarves back in their home.

With a heavy sigh, Arabella looked one last time at the solitary mountain. Her heart ached with going back home. She left her king in his kingdom when his cousin demanded that she be put in jail and forever banned from Erebor.

“Come, Arabella,” Gandalf softly told her.

“I miss him Gandalf. How can I go back to the Shire when my heart and soul is there in that mountain?” She asked him, not moving her pony any further.

Gandalf heavily sighed and said “You have to remember, that it wasn’t in Thorin’s decision to ban you from Erebor. It was Dain’s council members and Dain himself who demanded it. Thorin will come after you whenever he is ready,”

“I just wish Gandalf, that I could …” She began but dissolved into crying.

With a hand on her small shoulder as her sadness took over, Gandalf too wished that there was something other than this for Arabella.

“Come on my dear. We need to go, Beorn is expecting us,” he regrettably told her.

She pulled out a rag and blew into it. That rag was actually a part of Erebor; a part Thorin.

Slowly they continued their riding, trotting most of the time and others cantering to make up for lost time. What they didn’t know was that the animals around them; the birds, foxes, two deer, had gone back to Mirkwood.

When the two had reached Beorn’s house, it was already dark out. Very dangerous since Beorn was most likely a bear now. This time however, they weren’t chased into his house.

Gandalf had gotten some food for them both but, Arabella wasn’t all that hungry. The honey milk was settling her upset stomach with little nibbling of the basil bread.

The next morning, Arabella found herself with an aching stomach. She got up slowly and walked from the animal area to the kitchen.

“Little Bunny,” the booming deep voice of Beorn greeted her.

“Good morning…” She replied looking at the ground.

Beorn looked concerned at her. He knew what had happened to her for he was there; voicing loudly to Thorin that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

“It seems that Little Bunny is still feeling unwell?” Beorn asked her, seeing how pale she was.

“Yes, do you have anything for an upset stomach?” Arabella replied back, sitting on the large wooden chair.

“Of course, but I would like for you to eat for you and the little one that you carry,” Beorn stated as Arabella gasped.

Gandalf nearly choked on his beard but quickly looked at Beorn.

“How …how?” Bella asked him with shock.

“Remember, Little Bunny, just because I am human looking now, doesn’t mean in my bear form, I can’t smell,” Beorn told her.

With a heavy blush, Bella nodded silently. She knew how he could track anything if he wanted to, with his large nose alone.

“When was the last time that you coupled? And with whom?” Gandalf asked her.

She squeaked out “That is private Gandalf!”

“I need to know, Arabella Baggins. Who?” He pressed her for more.

“Who do you think? Thorin, of course!” She snapped at him with a hard glare.

“I am afraid, that we will be staying within Rivendell longer then we have planned to. Beorn, may I have some parchment, ink and quill? I need to tell Lord Elrond of this for he will help her with anything,” Gandalf said to his friend.

“Of course. But Little Bunny, when-?”

“It was a week before Dain and his army came! Now will you two stop asking me questions!” She snapped at them both, getting off of the chair and walking outside.

“Beorn…I will need you to tell Thorin, that his mistake has gotten larger. He will need to know that Bella is hurting, deeply. Try not to tell him that he is expecting to be a father,” Gandalf said sadly as they watched the emotional and beginning of her pregnancy hobbit, walk into the horse pasture.

“I will do my best, but if he irritates me enough, then I will not lie to him that he is going to be a father,” Beorn grumbled low.

Gandalf and Arabella stayed with Beorn for about four days and then they left to continue their journey back West. Going over the Misty Mountains this time around wasn’t such a headache.

As they arrived back into Rivendell, Bella was slowly starting to show her pregnancy. Lord Elrond greeted them on the stairs and helped them to their rooms.

After taking a nice hot warm bath, Bella felt like she was missing something. Like she was on the quest but with no time crunch to get to Erebor.

Lord Elrond was speaking with Gandalf in his private study.

“Of course she can stay here. I would not think that any where she could go for this. This also, Gandalf, could end her life. Dwarves are larger than hobbits. With Arabella giving birth could be fatal,” Lord Elrond told him.

“I will be away Lord Elrond, in a couple of weeks. I want her to settle in before I go,” Gandalf said, he was up to something.

Lord Elrond looked at him and then replied “Well when you return, I do hope that you will bring some happy reunion for Arabella,”

The gray wizard nodded and then said “Maybe Arabella and Arwen can be good friends,”

Lord Elrond smiled at this. It would do them both some good to have another female around them.

.  
It was about 9 months later that Arabella sighed. It was a beautiful day in Rivendell, as it always is, but she missed her dwarves.

Her pregnancy was going good, the little baby was growing healthy within her and even though that no one had any real idea when it or he will be coming, he always brought her happiness.

Gandalf had left to go do whatever it is that wizards do a couple of months into staying at Rivendell. And he came back with news of what things in Erebor and Dale.

It was just shy of 2 days before her birthday when Gandalf came to visit her.

“Well it seems that you are doing much better then I left my dear,” Gandalf stated after they had hugged (he just patted her head since he was much, much taller than her).

“I am, thank you though I do wish that this pregnancy would be over with,” She replied back, smiling happily.

“Careful with those words, Arabella Baggins, you just might get it,” Gandalf lightly warned her.

She laughed at this because it was so odd to say.

“Well, how were your travels?” She asked him curiously.

“They have been good and bad but more or less they are done. I also have visited Erebor,” Gandalf told her, which she swallowed thickly.

“And what of it? Is Thorin still the king? Fili and Kili the Princes still? When I left they were not awake yet,” she muttered low and looked at the ground.

“King Thorin, Bella, King Thorin, is still the King under the Mountain. The Princes of Erebor now, are fine. They all miss you dearly, from what they clamored to hear of your well being,” Gandalf replied, knowing full well that isn’t what she truly wanted to hear.

“Thorin…” She whispered on a single breath.

“He wishes to know how you are doing. Hopes that everything is going well for you and that if you ever would like to come back, you can. He has fought against his cousin Dain on lifting your banishment of Erebor. There is one thing that Thorin wanted to know,” Gandalf said, looking far older then he should.

Her hands went to her stomach and her blue eyes widened with “What else was it that he wanted to know?”

“That if you still loved him,” Gandalf softly told her.

Her breathe was caught in her throat.

After all of this time, after what they had gone through during the quest and charging into battle, she still had that small flickering flame for her king.

“Wh…what did you tell him?” She asked, knowing that he had to tell the Dwarf King something.

“That a hobbit’s love is just as fierce as a raging dwarf. That your love for him only grows more as the two of you are apart,” Gandalf answered her.

At once, Bella picked up the hints on what Gandalf had sneakily told Thorin.

“I take it that Dain isn’t too happy?” She asked, knowing that Thorin’s cousin didn’t like her for what she had done.

Dain had voiced loudly that she should be excaudate at once for stealing The Arkenstone from Thorin. Thorin however, yelled at Dain to shut his mouth or he would be on the receiving end of Orcrist. The rest of the company had formed a circle around her to protect Bella from any harm; including that of their king.

“From what I could understand of his yelling, he is not pleased that Thorin is going to be away from the throne. Just because he loves you, doesn’t mean that the entire dwarf race will agree since you are not a dwarf at all,” Gandalf said, looking at Bella for any reaction.

“I understood that Gandalf, when I gave myself to Thorin,” Bella whispered back, putting her hand on top of her ever growing stomach.

Gandalf nodded but when Bella gasped and then a little puddle of water was around her feet, Gandalf was more alert.

“Someone go get Lord Elrond. Quickly!” he barked at the elves that were serving their meals.

Right away they scrambled to get their lord. Gandalf gently helped Bella into the rooms that she has been staying in since she arrived.

“Gandalf…” She began in a soft whisper.

He looked down and horror filled his eyes. There mixed with the clear liquid fluids from her body was the pronounced color of red: Blood.

“Forgive me for causing such-”

“Oh you did no such thing. I’m not in any kind of pain, a little discomfort true, but not in pain,” She interrupted him with a stern look.

Lord Elrond walked into the room and said “For now, this is not the place for you to give birth. If you could, Miss Baggins, follow me to the healer’s room,”

“Of course, but is it far?” She asked him curiously.

“It is only on the other side of the kitchens,” he told her, not really stating where it was.

With a heavy sigh and a little waddling, they all made it to the healer rooms. Bella gladly lay down on the bed as she felt exhausted.

Lord Elrond concluded that the baby was squirming around so much that he broke Bella’s water by accident. Trigging the effects of her going into labor, either prematurely or right on time. No one knows how long her pregnancy should be since they are dealing with two different races: Dwarves and Hobbits.

Hobbit by nature are smaller bone structure, where the hardy earthy dwarves were made to endure. The walk from where they were to the healer’s room did Arabella good.

She had dilated about 2 inches and even though that the contractions were getting harder and painful to deal with, she couldn’t wait to see her baby.

“You are doing great, Arabella,” Lord Elrond told her after checking her progress.

“When can I start to push this kid out of me!” she snapped out of pain and a little anger.

“You are almost there, just give it another hour or so,” Lord Elrond replied as Gandalf waited outside.

A she-elf was in his place to help Arabella through this. Arabella shivered after she had felt another contraction rip through her body.

In an hour, she had dilated fully and Lord Elrond was helping her through the process of delivering this baby. Arabella had shrieked, yelled, screamed, hollered and cursed Thorin for putting her through this much pain.

As the night came and slowly went, Gandalf began to worry. By now, she should have had the baby but, Arabella was still trying to get her child out.

Lord Elrond had her take a pain reliever but what it truly was, was a sleeping potion. He knew that she needed the energy and kept on the progress of the baby.

“Gandalf,” Lord Elrond informed him.

Gandalf stood up and nodded at him.

“She is resting, but I fear that this could end her life. If that is to happen...” Lord Elrond began gravely.

“I will go and see King Thorin personally, with the baby,” Gandalf whispered back.

He looked into the healer’s room and felt like he was the one responsible for Arabella’s fate.

Arabella slept all day that day and well into the night. It wasn’t until around the third day that she woke up and just started to push a lot, regardless if she lived or not. The pain was so horrible that she felt it in her bone marrow.

“Come on Arabella, push,” Lord Elrond ordered her.

Her body was covered in sweat, her chest heaved as she wailed through pushing this kid out of her body.

“I can see the beginning of the head, Dark brown almost black curly hair, keeping pushing,” Lord Elrond encouraged her.

“I AM!” Arabella yelled at him.

Gandalf smiled from outside of the room on that part of Arabella’s fighting spirit.

The shire female hobbit screamed and pushed as much as Lord Elrond ordered her to do. With one final push, Arabella’s baby was out in the world.

Lord Elrond had given the baby to the waiting she-elf and then started to look over Arabella who had collapsed against her pillows.

“Miss Baggins,” He said firmly, seeing how she paled now.

Her eyes didn’t wake up. At this Lord Elrond went about on saving the new mother of a wailing baby boy.

Lord Elrond finally walked outside of the room and Gandalf stood up worriedly. All throughout day, different elves came hurriedly inside and then right back out, running to get something.

“Lord Elrond,” Gandalf feared the worst as he looked at his old friend.

“She is alive. She barely made it through but, she is alive. Let her rest as my assistants are taking care of the baby boy; which is sleeping for now. I bid you goodnight Gandalf,” Lord Elrond exhaustedly replied back.

Gandalf closed his eyes and breathed out slowly with the up most relief.

The next morning, Gandalf walked down the hallway and then into the room where Arabella was staying in for now.

What greeted him was something that King Thorin should have witnessed but that Dwarf King was so stubborn and hard headed.

Arabella had her baby boy in her arms, smiling down at him, making funny lovable faces at him. She was still very pale but, her happiness radiated throughout the room with the sunlight.

“Good Morning, Arabella,” Gandalf greeted her from the doorway.

She looked up at him, smiling and replied tiredly “Good Morning, Gandalf. I hope you had a good night’s sleep?”

“I have my dear…I take it that you are feeling much better?” he asked her softly.

“Of course, how would you feel like giving birth to a pumpkin,” she teased him back.

Gandalf chuckled softly, nodding in agreement and then asked “So what is his name?”

“I was thinking of naming him after Thorin’s youngest brother, Frerin but, I fear that would put a lot of attention on my son’s heritage. So …I don’t know yet,” she replied, resting against her pillows with her son in her arms.

Gandalf walked from the doorway and over to a chair, sitting down in it.

“Well my dear, he is directly linked to Thorin and he could, if he wanted to, over throw Fili and Kili for the thrown of Erebor,” He explained to her.

“I don’t want him anywhere near that horrid place!” she hissed dangerously low at him.

“I figured you would say that. So will he have the name of Baggins or just a single name like that of his father?” Gandalf asked her curiously.

“Of course he will have Baggins as his last name. He’s not a Chub, Proudfoot or anything of the sort,” She retorted back with a snort.

Gandalf smiled and then said “Well, may I see him Arabella?”

Arabella was hesitant for a bit but, decided to gently hand over her new born son to Gandalf. He gently put her son in the cork of his arm and smiled down at the new baby.

The baby had big wide deep blue eyes, when he looked up at Gandalf for the first time. It made Gandalf wish that King Thorin was here instead of him.

It was quiet for some time.

“Frodo,” Arabella suddenly spoke.

“Hm?” Gandalf hummed, looking up at her curiously.

“Frodo Baggins. That will be his name,” she said softly, her eyes looking at her son.

“That is a fine name, Arabella, but I will need to ask, will King Thorin ever know of Frodo?” Gandalf asked her as the wise old friend.

An ache ripped through her heart, tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that Frodo, her son was a part of the dwarf king that she loved of all of Middle-Earth. That she could never see him again because of her trying to save all of their lives from the stupidity of Dwarves, Men and the Mirkwood Elves.

Her silence was all Gandalf needed and it stirred the anger within him more.

“I will stay here until I can walk normally again and then head home,” She told Gandalf, avoiding the question altogether.

“I will accompany you to Bag-End. I do not think it would be wise to leave you at the boarders with just a new born to take care of,” Gandalf agreed to her.

“Will I ever see him again, Gandalf?” she whispered low, the tears finally trickled down her face.

“Oh Ara, I cannot know that. I will say that what King Thorin had done to you was out of the pressure of his cousin, but like I said to you earlier, King Thorin had changed the ruling and with a little push, he might have the courage to come and see you,” Gandalf replied back, gently giving Frodo back to his mother.

Arabella took her son and softly hugged him as she silently cried.

.  
As she gazed at what had just happened, her things were being delivered back after Gandalf had flexed his magic upon her people and relatives.

She walked to her bedroom, with Frodo in her arms as she saw that the master bed and wardrobe were still there.

“Welcome home, Frodo darling,” She whispered low to him.

He was now a few months old and he was looking more and more of his father as he grew older. Black curly hair, deep sapphire blue eyes with little dimples whenever he smiled.

Gandalf made sure that Arabella had everything that was sold back and stayed with her for a week and half and then went on his way.

Life was slow to get back to normal. Arabella took care of Frodo, but she would visit or have her neighbor; Bell Hamfast, if anything had to do with her son health and also talk to one another.

It was 3 months travel from Erebor to the Shire. During the time that Thorin had been king of his homeland, he felt empty. He had ordered his cousin Dain Ironfoot, to go back to his kingdom after Thorin had reversed the banishment on his wife.

During the quest, during their stay in Lake-Town, Thorin had asked if Arabella would like to be his wife. No one knows of when they had gotten married so soon, but it was out of haste for when they all had to get Smaug out of Erebor and Thorin didn’t know what would happen.

Now that Thorin had gotten his cousin away and reserved that banishment, it was time for Erebor to have its queen back.

His eyes looked upon the large hill with the tree growing out at the top of it with the hobbit smial and the round green door and gold handle gleaming in the sunlight.

Fin.


End file.
